Supernatural Medicine
by Nobody's-Fool-17
Summary: Dr. G. House can't seem to get out of clinic duty, as hard as he might try. This time. clinic turns into a full fleged case, and he has no idea how to fix it. Sam has a huge gash across his chest, and House may be his last hope. SupernaturalHouse xover.
1. Chapter 1

'Ahh… quiet, well it's about time.' Thought Dr. Gregory House as he as he leaned back in his chair. It was the first time he'd had the privilege of five minutes of quiet for a very long time. It was always 'test this person for that' or 'that person needs this drug and we need you to approve'. It never ended.

All of a sudden he heard quick sharp footsteps, which meant only one thing. Cuddy. When House heard these footsteps he wondered what she would be wearing today, thinking of the lovely little outfit she had worn last week when she had confronted him about harassing the new female interns. He couldn't help that they were young and attractive. And harassment came naturally to him.

"House!" Cuddy had announced her arrival.

House opened his eyes; his peace and quiet had vanished quicker than he had gained it.

"You wish to annoy me?" he asked mockingly with a slight grin on his face.

"Well, that does sound awfully tempting," Cuddy retorted, she knew that she'd fallen into a trap, but she fought it none the less. "once again I find myself having to come up here and once again, the problem seems to be you, refusing to do you clinic hours."

"Oh, come off it," House said, the sarcasm now clearly and intentionally showing in his voice. "Why do you need me down there? There are plenty of other young, and particularly naïve doctors you pay to work here who DON'T have to stay here all night with the tiring trio."

"House, if by young and naïve you are referring to the new interns, that's exactly why I need you down there, so that you can set an example for them, by letting them sit in and take notes on what you do in clinic, then maybe when they're fully trained, I'll leave you alone." Cuddy could see that House's eyes were wandering, and that she needed to do something quick, before she completely lost him.

She gave him a few seconds, just to show how annoyed she was.

"House!" Cuddy snapped sharply

"What?! You show up in my office, wearing a very well fitting suit, with a low cut shirt, and you expect my eyes to stay above your shoulders?" House said wittingly.

"No, but what I do expect is for you to do your job, if you want to keep it." Cuddy said with a sly grin, "Now get down there before I \have to drag you down there by your ear.

"Oh, yes mum." House scowled.

He stood up and exaggerating his limp, to no avail, hobbled down the hall way to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

"NEXT!" House called from inside his clinic room. So far this morning, he'd seen three mothers, with snotty nosed children, because someone told their friends brothers girlfriends sister who told them that there was a flu epidemic coming, and they were worried that their children would get it, because they already had runny noses, a teenage girl who thought she was pregnant because she wasn't feeling well, and threw up in the morning, and because when she asked her 'magic 8 ball' it said yes, and a man in his late forties, who claimed that his hair was falling out, and that he believed it was because his wife was having an affair, who House simply told to go and see a shrink.

Why was it always him? How come HE got all the freaks? He did secretly enjoy hearing their outrageous theories, like the eight ball, he hadn't heard that one before, but for once, he'd like someone that only wanted him to tell them that they were fine, but instead, he got this.

'Oh here we go' he thought as two young men walked through the door

"Well, what can I do you for?" he asked, before suddenly bursting into fits of giggles.

"Why are you laughing doctor?" the taller of the two asked.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I must be the only one in here that realized the terrible little pun there…" house trailed off into more laughter.

"Ahh, Doctor House, right?" this time it was the shorter of the two speaking, "We're brothers." He stated plainly.

House's joy was suddenly cut short. The grin on his face disappeared as fast as he had put it on.

"Ohh….." he said sounding almost disappointed.

"Yeah, thanks" said the short one. "Doctor House, I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

As soon as house had gotten over his little 'episode' he asked Sam and Dean to sit down.

"So boys, why did you choose to come and see me at this fine medical facility?" house asked mockingly.

Well, Sam got this cut on his chest about a week ago, and we've taken good care of it and everythi..." House cut him off.

"Well if you've taken care of it, why are you here?" House asked, a little annoyed that if they'd taken care of something that they had taken care of.

"Well, if you'd have let me finish, then maybe you'd find out." Dean stated and House noticed that he had a very short temper.

"Ok, finish." House retorted deciding that he could have some fun with Dean's short temper.

"Well, like I said, we've taken good care of it, but still it seems to be getting worse." He finished his sentence and then looked at Sam, who in turn nodded.

"Ok then, maybe you'd better show me this cut that you have on your chest." House said looking at Sam, "And you can tell me what's happened from now on, your brother can sit there and be a good boy, maybe he'll get a wollie-pop." House mocked, and he saw Dean get even more annoyed with him. Good.

"Well, we we're running through the bush, we'd spotted a.." Dean cut Sam off clearing his throat loudly.

"Umm… we were chasing a deer." Sam corrected himself.

"Oh really? I thought hunting season didn't start until next month" House replied, "And where about did you come from to see me? Last I checked there weren't any bush lands around here, its all city"

"We went away for the weekend, is that ok?" Dean piped up from the corner ending the discussion.

"Ok, Sam, let me see this cut then." House said standing up and taking a couple of Vicodin.

Sam took off his shirt to reveal an enormous gash that started just below his right nipple and made its way through the middle of his chest, up to near his left shoulder.

"Oh, god lord, you say you did that in the bush?" House asked surprised at what he saw, "You're sure none of the trees had sabers or anything?" House then asked, just to make sure.

"Look, it happened in the bush, Sammy tripped and fell, on the way down he scraped himself on a dead branch sticking up out of the ground." Dean said frustrated at all the questions.

"Ok..." House said surprised that Dean's outburst had come so quickly "let's have a look then shall we?" He asked more to himself than anyone else.

He quickly snapped some gloves over his hands and began to examine the cut.

"This sure is a beauty Sam, you'll have a nice little souvenir to show the ladies won't you" House said looking at Sam's chest.

"Yeah, you can't do this a bit quicker?" Sam asked he was shivering, "it's really cold in here.

House glanced over at his digital clock which had a thermometer at the bottom. It wasn't all that cold, but he noticed that Sam had also broken out in a cold sweat, which wasn't a very good sign.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean asked, the frustration had left his voice and he sounded worried.

"I'm fre-e-ezing." Sam said between his chattering teeth.

"Ok, I'm gonna go and get a nurse or something..." Dean said and he stood up, but as soon as he did, Sam passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean caught him just in time, and lifted his brother up onto the examination table.

"Umm… NURSE!" House called out, "a little help in here!"

Within seconds a nurse had arrived in the room, and started preparing Sam to be transferred onto a bed, to be taken to a room, where he could be examined properly.

Dean was sitting beside Sam's, Sam was sleeping. When he had come to, the nurse, a cute little brunette, who Dean tried to chat up, he hadn't gotten very far before Sam shot him a dirty look, so he stopped.

Dean looked up. A woman in a white lab coat had entered the room, and walked slowly over to the bed where Sam lay sleeping.

Dean made to wake Sam, but the woman stopped him.

"Leave him, he needs rest, I came to talk to you." She said.

"Oh, really?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face

"I'm Doctor Cameron; I need to talk to you about how your brother got that cut on his chest." Cameron said, she had ignored the grin, and kept a professional tone, though she had sat down in the chair on the other side of Sam's bed.

"Ok, well, what do you need to know?" Dean asked, he was a little disappointed that this chick was pretty much out of bounds, seeing as he was one of Sam's doctors, but he could still have some fun.

"Well, the bush land you were in, were there any industrial estates close by?" she asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Dean said, "but I could take you there to check it out" he continued cheekily.

"No, its ok, I believe you." She replied, she realized that he was trying to hit on her, but as she was used to this, she shrugged it off.

"The only thing I remember, was that we we're…" he stopped suddenly

"What?" Cameron asked, Dean could tell that he'd just made a mistake, and given her the idea that he hadn't told them everything yet.

"Ok, this is going to sound really strange." Dean began, and by the tone of his voice, Cameron could tell that he was serious and that it was a fairly long story.

"Trust me Dean, I've heard some weird stories in my time, bring it on," she challenged.

"Ok," Dean started, and he told her about what he and Sam did, and why they were doing it, and the whole time, she just sat there, no expression, just listening.

When he had finished, she looked up at him.

"So, you're telling me that this cut that Sam has on his chest is because of a demon?" she asked, she had to admit, it was the weirdest story she had ever heard.

"Yes," Dean said nodding, but then he saw the look on her face. "You don't believe me?"

"Well, you don't think it sounds just a little far fetched?" Cameron asked, she was seriously considering calling someone in the psychiatric ward, just to check that Dean wasn't mad.

"Far fetched?" Dean said, he couldn't believe it, he'd trusted her with their biggest secret, and he didn't believe her, "If you want ill take you to where it happened, you can see for yourself."

"See what, a demon or something like that?" Cameron asked, she really didn't want to encourage Dean, but she didn't want him to think she thought he was mentally unstable either.

"Yea-" just as he had started to explain Sam woke up choking.

"Oh god!" Cameron muttered under her breath, "Someone get in here!" she called throwing her head over her shoulder, then looking at Dean she said "you'll have to wait outside, please?"

Dean grimaced as he saw his brother struggle for breath. He walked towards the door, when he turned to look at Sam, his brother stopped choking. He sat up breathless, gasping at the air he could now breathe.

Cameron caught Dean's eyes, the look she had on her face told Dean that she believed him, now.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron walked into House's office 15 minutes later, and found him throwing a tennis ball up in the air and catching it and listening to his iPod, which he must somehow have stolen back from Cuddy, who had taken it off him just after Sam had been admitted, in the hope that he might, out of pure boredom, take some notice of Sam's case.

"Yes?" he said without looking up or turning off the music that Cameron could hear blaring in his ears.

"I have something to tell you about Sam," she said, then added, "you might have to take those things out of your ears."

House looked up, he really didn't care what Cameron had to say, but because he liked her more than Foreman and Chase, who must have still been doing the tests that House had assigned them, because they were suck ups.

"Oh fine," he said making a face, "but don't take to long, I'm going for a record."

"What, how many times you can throw a ball and catch it during an AC/DC song?" Cameron replied sarcastically.

"Yes," replied House in a tone that told Cameron everything she needed to know. He was just wasting time, hoping that he wouldn't have to go anywhere near this kid, and that Cuddy didn't go anywhere near him.

"Ok," Cameron started, "Dean has told me something about the cut on Sam's chest" she paused, to see if she had his attention, before she went on and told the rest of the story.

"Hah! Yeah, that's about as believable as 'The dog ate my homework' story" House replied, which showed he'd at least been listening.

"House, if I didn't believe it then I wouldn't have told you, but the look on Deans face, it told me otherwise, I think we have to check this out." Cameron said.

"Oh ok, I'll go and knock some sense into him, but only because it's supposed to be my job." House said emphasizing most of the words in the sentence.

He hobbled out of his office, letting the door slam behind him.

"Dean Winchester" House announced, "A word? Well, more than one, but you get the picture.." House trailed off looking at a picture on the wall, he had never seen it, and he thought it was fascinating, "Ah, I see they've decided to redecorate again" he said to Dean, but dismissed Deans confused look.

House turned and walked into an empty office, and Dean followed.

When they got in the room House shut the door.

"Now, Dean," House began slowly "Dr. Cameron came to speak to me, it was about a story you had told her about that cut on your brothers chest."

"Yeah, and?" Dean asked hopefully.

"I think you, and your brother," House said seriously, "need to" he paused again, "stop fooling around so that we can actually get somewhere with whatever it is that is wrong with Sam."

"Doctor House, I, I-" Dean didn't quite know how to react to what the only person who could help his brother had just said.

"You?" House added.

"I wasn't fooling around." Dean said, he had come to terms with the fact that House thought he was nuts, just like Cameron had.

All of a sudden, Chase, who had been given the pleasure of cleaning and redressing Sam's wound, because House didn't really like the look of the nurse that Cuddy had assigned to the case, and Chase hadn't been doing anything helpful anyway.

"House, can you come in here and have a look at this?" he had heard House's voice outside the room, Dean had stepped outside rather than watch while his little brother squirmed and winced in pain as Chase slowly removed the bandages from around his chest.

"What is it now?" House said, moving his attention from Dean, who he found utterly boring, to Chase, who seemed like he might actually - for once - be more interesting than everyone else in the room.

"Uhh, you might want to take a look at this." He said before disappearing back into the room.

Dean made for the door, but House cut him off, and hurried towards the door, through which he faded from site, before sticking his head out the door and saying, "Dean, you know I could really use a coffee, but you'd better get it just how I like it" then he faded back into the room, he knew that this order would really piss Dean off, which he found quite enjoyable, and was the only reason he had kept him around for.


	5. Chapter 5

House walked into the room, and saw Chase standing next to the bed with his back to the door, staring at the gash on Sam's chest.

He walked over to the bed where Sam lay, and cast his eyes over his wound.

It seemed to have pus like substance coming from it, but it wasn't pus, because the stuff coming out of the cut was a brilliant purple colour, and it was flowing out of it quite quickly.

"Oh good God," House said, "It's hideous, what did you do?" he asked Chase.

"I didn't do anything, I just unwrapped him and it was like this."

"Hmm…" House was considering something, but Chase wasn't quite sure what.

Meanwhile, Dean had nothing to do and he was so sick of sitting and waiting outside Sam's room, so he went down to the cafeteria, and thought he'd get House his coffee, but he wouldn't tell him that he put salt in it instead of sugar, he'd work that out.

On his way back up to Sam's room with House's salted coffee, and one for himself, he ran into a doctor, who was heading the opposite way, not watching where he was going, and muttering something about killing someone.

Dean spilt both of the coffees he was carrying on both himself and the doctor he ran into, whose badge read "Dr. J. Wilson", and who, a soon as the coffee hit his white coat, realized that he hadn't been watching where he was going, and had run into someone.

He helped Dean to his feet, apologizing profusely, and then, after so many apologies that Dean never wanted to hear the word 'sorry' again, the doctor gave him enough money to go and get two more coffees, which also killed a bit more time.

When Dean came back to Sam's room, he walked in and held up the coffee cup, which this time having forgotten about the salt thing, and both the coffees he brought back had sugar in them, to House, who nodded and Dean sat it on the table.

Dean now saw Sam for the first time all day. No one had let him in to the room, and he was starting to get worried.

He saw that they hadn't re-covered the wound on Sam's chest, which couldn't have been a good sign.

He walked over to where House sat, next to Sam who was lying in his bed, talking to his doctor, who before now seemed not to have been taking any notice of him, though had suddenly seemed to wake up, and was almost interested now.

House stood up, said goodbye to Sam and Dean, walked over to the table where Dean had sat his coffee and hobbled out of the room.

Dean now saw why they hadn't re-covered Sam's chest, it was bright purple, Dean knew this wasn't good, and that if house didn't start to believe what he had told him, then Sam was going to die, he couldn't bear the thought, so he sat down in the chair that House had just vacated, and stared out the window at the high rise across the street.

House knew that something fishy was going on, and he didn't like it. Well, time to go and interrogate Wilson, maybe he can shed some light on what's happening.

He burst through the door, and saw Wilson jump in his chair behind his desk; House loved it when his arrival had that affect, he knew he only got it because he had walked in on Wilson, when he had been least expecting it, and while he was doing something that he didn't want people to know about, but House really didn't want to go into to much detail.

"And what have we been doing here?" he asked arrogantly

"Why would you think I've been doing something?" Wilson looked at him through narrowed eyes

"Oh come on," House teased, "you jumped, of course you were doing something" he emphasized the last word of his sentence, giving Wilson no choice but to admit defeat.

"Oh fine! Why do you care what I was doing anyway?" once again he looked at House through narrow eyes.

"Well, I don't actually, I just like to see you crack under the pressure, its highly enjoyable, maybe you should try it one day," he paused slightly, "but it wouldn't work on me, so you'd just be wasting your time."

"Yes, but some of us actually enjoy tasteful humor" Wilson retorted, "you're just a special case, who believes that your twisted way of doing things should be the way that everyone lives their life," Wilson looked away, glancing sideways at House, "maybe you should get a reality check."

House put his hand up to his chest where his heart sits, holding it there he said "Ouch, who knew that you, preppy, textbook doctor, would be able to dig right down deep to touch my heart in a way that would hurt," he paused, "oh, wait, I'm sorry, I don't have a heart" he turned and walked out.

"House," Wilson called after him

House stuck his head back in the door; he knew this was coming, "Yes?"

"What do you want?" Wilson asked.

"I want you, I want you to go into the room that that young man I was forced to see in clinic is in, and check out the awesome looking cut he has on his chest, I'll bet you've never seen anything like it, it's PURPLE!" He said putting a massive emphasis on the word purple.

"What?" Wilson was outraged at what House had just said "is that some kind of joke? That's physically impossible!" he couldn't, wouldn't believe it.

"Check it out for yourself, if you're so sure." House played with his words, before he limped out the door, knowing that Wilson would follow.

They arrived in Sam's room about 5 minutes later to see Dean sitting in the chair beside the bed, with his head and arms resting on the bed, he was fast asleep and snoring loudly. Sam was asleep as well, but as House had arrived, they weren't going to be asleep for very long.


	6. Chapter 6

"AHHH!!" House yelled in mock surprise standing in the doorway of the hospital room.

Sam and Dean both jumped in alarm wide awake and looking in House and Wilson's direction.

"What?" Dean asked looking worried.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted you to be awake so that I could show the paparazzi" he gestured toward Wilson, "that cool as thing on your chest"

"I don't want any photos, please-" Sam began, before Dean cut him off.

"Wait on Sammy, he's no reporter, I spilt coffee on him this morning…" he trailed off "Sorry about that, by the way"

Sam looked shocked, Dean apologize?

"Its ok, I have about a million of these anyway" Wilson joked indicating his white coat and tie.

"So no photos?" Sam asked.

"No, that was just House's idea of a joke" Wilson said glaring at House.

Wilson unwrapped Sam's chest, and stepped back in surprise at what he saw, House was right, it was purple.

All of a sudden Sam started to groan. Dean pushed Wilson out of the way and leaned over his brother.

"Sam!" he said, his voice panicky, "Sam! What's wrong?"

Wilson grabbed some painkillers and immediately gave Sam the shot which worked within a few seconds.

"What happened then?" House asked Sam

"I don't know, it felt like someone was trying to rip out my guts." Sam replied somewhat out of breath.

"Ok, we're gonna have to go back to the drawing board here." House said looking at Dean, "I know we all think you're crazy, but I want you to help, you could be your brothers only hope, you're the only person who saw what happened and who knows anything about that sort of thing. But I still think you're mad."

"ok," House said looking around the room, first at Wilson, who was sitting at the end of the table, then to Chase, Foreman and Cameron, who were sitting along the edge, then to Dean, who was at the opposite end to Wilson, leaning back in the chair with his feet on the table and his hands behind his head, he clearly wanted nothing more than to piss house off, "clean slate!"

"Well, you know what, I think we're gonna have to get Bobby over here." Said Dean, "He's the only person that I know of who might know what to do to get rid of this thing."

"Who the hell is Bobby?" Wilson asked

"My father's best friend, he taught Sam and me everything we know" Dean retorted

"Well, he obviously isn't very good, you've come to me to fix this cut, not him" House cut in with one of his eyebrows raised.

Dean walked out. As soon as he got outside he called Bobby.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" Bobby answered his phone with a hearty greeting the way he always did.

"Bad news Bobby," Dean got straight to the point, "Sam's in hospital, he has this cut on his chest, its purple, I was wondering if you could come down here and help us out?"

"Yeah, sure, how long has this been going on?" Bobby asked.

"Coupla days"

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"Sam didn't want to bother you"

"Right…" Bobby wasn't happy about this, "ok, well I'll meet you there soon, which hospital?"

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital" and they hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Show it to me!" Bobby announced as he entered the room. He was carrying an old book, which House looked at sideways thinking nothing of it.

"What do we think?" this time Cameron spoke.

"I'm thinking that this spell might just break whatever it is that's taken over Sam's cut," he said in an unsure kind of voice, "if that doesn't work, then we'll have to take him out to where it happened, and well, I'll explain the rest if the time comes."

"Bobby, you know I don't like it when you mess with my head like this!" Sam joked weakly

"You just lie down still and relax for me for a bit will you!" Bobby replied almost alarmed that Sam was taking this so lightly, then he looked at the writing on his IV bags and grinned, Sam was doped up on morphine to be too serious.

"Ok, I think I can handle that" came Sam's weak voice.

"Bobby, right?" House asked.

"Yeah," Bobby said holding out his hand.

House ignored it "This isn't gonna affect any of the rest of the place is it? Cos you know, it's not like we're in a building full of sick and dying people" House said half heartedly

"No, it'll only affect those in the room, those who are directly involved with the case, like you and, umm, what's your name again?"

"Dr. Cameron"

"Oh, yeah right"

"Come on, just get on with it Bobby!" said Dean, clearly anxious to see if it would work.

"Ok, forgive me if it's a bit hard to understand, but so long as I get it all right we'll be ok." Bobby said "maak thy besnoeiing, op thy borst, zo snel helen aangezien thy kan maken. Wij hebben thee, het leven in onze ogen, goed en op thy voeten nodig, zodat kunt u ons in de slagen van het leven helpen."

Nothing happened, and Dean looked at Bobby, then back at Sam, who was lying unconscious on the bed.

Everyone sank back into their seats, disappointed at the outcome.

All of a sudden Sam's limp body rose at least 3 feet off the bed he was lying in.

House and Cameron jumped out of their seats an ran simultaneously to the door, stopping when they reached it to watch what was happening.

Sam hung in mid air for a few seconds, and even Dean was in awe, as his little brother levitated from what seemed invisible cables coming down from the ceiling.

A purple trail began to form, beginning at Sam's chest. It crept upwards, and kept going until it reached the roof, where a hole appeared sucking the purple gas out of the room.

Sam hit the bed hard and woke up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, still weak.

"Bobby helped you." Dean said simply, knowing that his brother would understand.

A week and a half later, Sam was discharged from hospital.

He told Dean that it was a stupid idea to go to that hospital in the first place, but, of course, Dean would have none of this, saying that he was only going to take Sam to see the best people he'd heard of.

They never actually resolved the issue. The boys were too busy with their day to day lives, well, that was the only thing they had to keep them busy, so I guess it was back to normal.


End file.
